japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Tsunami
Tsunami (ツナミ) is a citizen of the Land of Waves. She is the daughter of Tazuna, and the mother of Inari. Background Tsunami is the daughter of Tazuna and his unnamed wife by being born on the day of May 4th. Her first husband sadly had died shortly after Inari's birth, and when Kaiza entered her life as a father figure for Inari, she couldn't help but invite him into her home. The two got along and married soon after. Like everyone else in the city, Kaiza's death broke her spirit. In the following years, she tried to protect Inari from the painful memories of the loss of his stepfather. Personality She has been described as obliging. She also loves "prettiness" in her life. Appearance Tsunami has long blue colored hair. She wears a short sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves, and the collar being red in color. She also wears a long blue skirt. Naruto (Part I) Land of Waves arc Tsunami is a woman of strong will; when she is taken hostage by Gato's men to threaten Inari, she threatens to commit suicide so that Inari doesn't need to worry about her. Before she is placed in a position that would force her to go through with her threat, Uzumaki Naruto saves her and Inari. She thanks Team Kakashi for helping the citizen in the Land of Wave defeat Gato, and his men. She then sees Team Kakashi depart back to Konoha. She agrees with her father, that naming the bridge after Naruto is perfect. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Konoha History arc Tsunami was only seen making dinner in the kitchen, while wondering where Inari was because it was about to be time to eat dinner and because it was getting late. Video Games Tsunami appears in the following video games: *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Quotes *Please don't overdo it *Dad I told you not to talk about him in front of Inari!!! *Don't hurt him!! *I'll cut my tongue off Relationships 'Tazuna' She loves her father but doesn't like him over working himself. 'Kaiza' 'Inari' 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Haruno Sakura' 'Uchiha Sasuke' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Akane' 'Akane's Gang' 'Gato's Thugs' Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Tazuna' (Father) *'Kaiza' (2nd Husband/dead) *'Inari' (Son) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Surrogate Older Son) Trivia *The name Tsunami (津波) literally translates to "harbor wave". *Tsunami & Inari make a brief cameo appearance in Naruto episode 161. *In the English version, Tsunami does not threaten to commit suicide, but instead she tells Gato's men that she will do "whatever they ask of her" because they are threatening Inari. According to the databook(s): *Her birthday is May 4, & her bloodtype is A. *Her favorite food is. *Her hobbies are making western-style clothing & gardening. *She is named after the legendary Wave of the same name. * Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Misa Watanabe *'English' : Cindy Robinson (Part I), Laura Bailey (Part II), Colleen O'Shaughnessey (Naruto Ulimate Ninja) all information on Tsunami is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunami Gallery Naruto Episode010-82.jpg|Tsunami tells Kakashi to rest. Naruto Episode012-298.jpg|Tsunami sees her father, and Team Kakashi off. (naruto-kun com)-Eps 013-084.jpg|Tsunami lies on the ground unconscious Naruto Shippuuden 180-247.jpg|Tsunami's family photo restore in Part II. Naruto Shippuuden 180-244.jpg|Tsunami's only cameo in Part II. Category:Characters Category:Females